1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component built-in substrate incorporating a component in a multilayer substrate including laminated base material layers made of thermoplastic resin, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional component built-in substrates include a component built-in multilayer printed board disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-165166, for example. According to the component built-in multilayer printed board, an opening is provided in a prepreg sheet sandwiched between a first metal-clad laminate sheet and a second metal-clad laminate sheet, and a built-in component is accommodated in the opening. Here, the component built-in multilayer printed board is manufactured as follows. First, the built-in component is mounted on an insulation base material of the first metal-clad laminate sheet. Next, the first metal-clad laminate sheet, the prepreg sheet, and the second metal-clad laminate sheet are overlapped so that the built-in component is accommodated in the opening of the prepreg sheet, and then they are lamination-pressed (heated and pressed).
According to the component built-in multilayer printed board disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-165166, when the insulation base material and the prepreg sheet are made of thermoplastic resin, because the thermoplastic resin is fluidized in the lamination-pressing step, the likelihood of the position of the built-in component being shifted is significantly increased.